Tráiler Libro 5: Ki
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Empezando con las Biografías de los personajes que aparecerán en la historia, seguido por un pequeño Tráiler y finalmente, los datos que necesitare para que sus OC puedan aparecer, espero les sirva de algo y cualquier duda que tengan con gusto la respondere
1. Chapter 1

_Por petición de la mayoría de los lectores aquí están las biografías de lo que será mi próximo fic, el cual le seguirá después de "Furia Legendaria", léanlas y si tienen alguna duda, con mucho gusto se las aclarare, esto lo hago con el fin de ayudarlos con sus personajes, una vez que toda duda sea aclarada, proseguiré con pedir los datos._

 _Espero les sea de utilidad._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Biografías Libro 5: Ki**

 **Korra:** la protagonista de la historia, quien después de la batalla con Kuvira y de disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual al lado de Asami, inicio una relación con ella, misma que es la mejor que ha tenido, en sus propias palabras, tras un año de paz y con las elecciones de los próximos líderes de las distintas ciudades del reino tierra, una nueva amenaza surge y Korra deberá aprender sobre el secreto de la energía control, también conocido como el Ki para poder detener esta nueva amenaza.

 **Asami Sato:** la novia de Korra y dueña de Industrias Futuro, actualmente dirige junto con Varrick la fabricación de un nuevo sistema de pantalla para ver imágenes en movimiento en las casas de cada habitante del mundo, así como la creación de nuevos modelos de Sato Móviles, entre otras cosas, si bien es feliz al lado de Korra, el miedo a perderla del mismo modo en que perdió a su padre hace que la siga a cualquier batalla, sin que la Avatar pueda evitarlo, se lleva muy mal con Kuvira.

 **Katara:** maestra agua veterana, esposa de Aang y madre de Bumi, Kya y Tenzin, con la derrota de Kuvira se fue a visitar a su familia y amigos a Ciudad República, pero cuando el nuevo enemigo hizo acto de aparición, se sorprendió al ver que iba acompañado por Azula, revelándose que durante los viajes con Aang, ambas habían mantenido una relación amorosa en secreto, pero el día del cometa todo termino tras la elección de Azula, aunque nunca pudo olvidarla, en medio de una batalla recibió un don que restauro su juventud, devolviéndola a la edad de 33 años.

 **Gran Shamana:** una antigua y sabia shaman que vive en la cima de una montaña, durante los 3 años de ausencia de Korra y antes de que se encontrara con Toph en el pantano, la anciana, como Korra la llama de manera respetuosa, le ayudo a superar parte de su trauma a manos del Loto Rojo, enseñándole los caminos del Ki y los secretos más profundos del mundo espiritual, se cree que ha vivido desde los tiempos del Avatar Kyoshi.

 **Tonraq:** el padre de Korra, quien junto con su esposa, Senna, también fue a visitar a su hija a Ciudad República, junto con Katara, además de que quería conocer a la nueva pareja de su hija, si bien se sorprendió al principio, no tardó mucho en aceptarlo, él parece conocer la leyenda del nuevo enemigo que su hija y amigos enfrentan, así como el único modo conocido para derrotarlo.

 **Kamisama:** también conocido como el gran maestro de la energía, es el guardián del mundo espiritual y de la puerta que conduce a los reinos divinos, sabio y benévolo, ama a la Tierra y a sus habitantes por igual, guía a Korra en su búsqueda por dominar su Ki y descubrir el secreto oculto tras esa gran energía.

 **Kuvira:** la antigua gran unificadora, quien después de su derrota a manos de Korra, se rindió pacíficamente y fue enviada a prisión, tras lograr evitar la pena de muerte, cuando las cosas volvieron a salirse de control, se las arregló para escapar e ir ayudar a Korra en su pelea contra el nuevo enemigo, se lleva mal con Asami, pero sabe que se merece eso y muchas cosas más.

 **Otros:** todos los amigos y aliados que Korra conoció en sus aventuras, entre ellos Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Lin, Suyin, Baatar, Toph, Varrick, Zhu Li, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Senna, Rohan, Raiko, Wu, Loto Blanco, etc. (Incluyendo OC)

(Nota: si alguien se pregunta porque no puse todas las biografías de cada uno de ellos, francamente creí que sería alargarme demasiado, ya que soy demasiados personajes y no podía mencionarlos a todo, solo a los que saldrán con más frecuencia, espero lo entiendan)

 **Villanos**

 **Piccolo Daimaoh:** el antagonista principal de la historia, un antiguo guerrero y maestro del Ki que en la época previa al Avatar Wang infesto al mundo con destrucción y miseria, atacando a humanos y espíritus por igual, nadie era capaz de frenarlo, hasta que el gran maestro de la energía lo aprisiono en un cofre místico, mismo que estuvo perdido por siglos, con el ataque de Kuvira, el cofre quedo al descubierto y el Loto Rojo lo libero, ahora busca obtener la juventud eterna y gobernar al mundo, mismo que planea llenar con miseria, destrucción y sufrimiento.

 **Piccolo:** hijo y reencarnación de Piccolo Daimaoh, el cual aparecerá para vengar a su padre después de su derrota, tomando su lugar como el antagonista principal de la historia.

 **Zylpheeza:** demonio creado por Piccolo Daimaoh, cuya misión es eliminar a todos los líderes principales de las 4 naciones, con la finalidad de causar histeria y pánico entre la población, es muy poderoso y temible en combate.

 **Cobolda:** segundo demonio creado por Piccolo Daimaoh, su misión era acabar con Korra, es muy fuerte, pero casi no tiene cerebro.

 **Salamandes:** tercer demonio creado por Piccolo Daimaoh, se convierte en su guardián cuando su amo se apodera de la ciudad de Ba Sing Tse, es un gran guerrero y usa ataques feroces de fuego.

 **Imp:** mayordomo personal de Piccolo Daimaoh, no es un guerrero, ni tiene habilidades de combates, su única función es asistir a su amo en todo lo que necesite y aconsejarlo en asuntos importantes.

 **Azula:** la antigua princesa de la Nación del Fuego, después del desastroso reencuentro con su madre, desapareció sin dejar rastro, años después se supo que unió al Loto Rojo, convirtiéndose en su líder principal, ella fue la principal responsable del regreso de Piccolo Daimaoh con el fin de vengarse del Avatar, ya que se descubrió que tuvo una relación amorosa con Katara en el transcurso de la guerra, mismo que termino después de la derrota de Ozai, Azula culpa al Avatar por sus desgracias, perder el trono, su honor y a Katara, a quien no ha dejado de amar, durante una batalla recibe un don, permitiéndole rejuvenecer hasta la edad de 33 años.

 **Firebird:** un misterioso guerrero ninja y la mano derecha de Azula, no posee habilidades de control elemental, pero es un hábil guerrero cuerpo a cuerpo y un maestro de las espadas, leal únicamente a Azula, a quien no teme como la mayoría, siempre trata de ayudarla y aconsejarla, protegiéndola de todo peligro.

 **Zaheer:** el principal causante del trauma de Korra, con la caída de Kuvira y el regreso de Piccolo Daimaoh, Azula envió a sus guerreros a liberarlo, el maestro aire se puso a disposición de Piccolo Daimaoh, ya que él tenía el poder para destruir al Avatar y le sirve con lealtad.

 **Otros:** enemigos de Korra, tales como miembros del Loto Rojo, políticos, empresarios, etc. (Incluyendo OC).

(Nota: la misma razón que la de los amigos de Korra, espero no les moleste).

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _Bueno, estas fueron todas las biografías, espero les haya ayudado en algo, aclarare cualquier duda que tengan y una vez que crea que ya es conveniente, subiré los datos que necesito y si ustedes lo desean, también puedo subir un Tráiler del fic, pero la decisión es suya mis amigos._

 _ **Nos vemos…en Furia Legendaria…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aquí está el Tráiler del "Libro 5: Ki", espero les guste y recuerden que si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic, los personajes, la trama o algo en lo que se refiera a sus OC, con mucho gusto se las aclarare lo mejor posible._

 _Y aquí algunos Soundtracks para acompañar la lectura del Tráiler, elijan el que consideren el mejor para la historia y disfrútenlos:_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JwhjLG1Fetk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=xltJ_KUy0gQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _Y he aquí el Tráiler del fic, disfrútenlo._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tráiler**

El día comenzaba en Ciudad República, con la reunión del equipo Avatar con amigos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, así como la aparición del actual presidente, el ex príncipe Wu, todo indicaba un buen día.

-Si es así, yo los invitare a comer-dijo Tonraq viendo a todos sus amigos.

-Suena genial, gracias papá-dijo Korra sonriendo.

-Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo quedarme a comer con ustedes, tengo asuntos que atender antes de mi reunión con Raiko-señalo Wu dirigiéndose hacia su hotel para arreglarse.

Todos reunidos en un restaurante, lo que prometía ser una comida maravillosa se convertiría en una pesadilla, cuando Korra sintió que algo no andaba bien y salió corriendo rumbo al hotel donde se encontraba Wu.

Al llegar, toda la habitación de Wu estaba destruida, con varios guardias tirados en el suelo, muertos, en el centro de la habitación…el cuerpo tirado de Wu…

-Está muerto-susurro Korra aterrada, cuando llegaron los demás-a Wu…lo asesinaron…-.

Una mirada de terror en los rostros de todos, una creciente ira surgiendo en Mako por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo, una misteriosa marca en un papel.

-Es una marca, dice "Ma", significa "Maldad"-explico Asami, poniendo tenso a Tonraq, quien corrió a tomar el papel y ver la marca.

-Esta es…la marca de…Piccolo Daimaoh…-.

 **Una leyenda de un ser maligno con terribles poderes, que ataco y asesino a muchas personas sin piedad alguna, deleitándose con su dolor y sufrimiento.**

-Ellos también atacaron a los espíritus, antes de ser enemigos…Raava y Vaatu pelearon desesperadamente…-narraba Tonraq-ese tal Piccolo Daimaoh era poderoso…ni los humanos ni los espíritus podían ganarle…aun el gran maestro Mutaito uso toda su energía y no logro nada…era algo horrible…-.

 **Una sola forma de derrotar a ese terrible mal**

-El gran Mutaito uso esa técnica poderosa y pudo derrotar a Piccolo Daimaoh encerrándolo en ese cofre místico…a cambio de eso…perdió su vida…-.

 **Viejos enemigos volverán a dar su cara…un trauma ya olvidado volverá a aparecer…**

-Los portales al mundo espiritual están abiertos ¿verdad?-pregunto Piccolo Daimaoh-entonces la juventud eterna está a mi alcance-.

 **Una sola ambición…**

-¿Pero por qué quiere la lista de todos los líderes de las 4 naciones?-pregunto una anciana maestra fuego.

-Solo puede haber un rey de todo el mundo y ese seré yo-.

 **Nuevos amigos**

 **Terribles enemigos**

-¿Tú eres Piccolo Daimaoh?-cuestiono Korra, mientras Piccolo sonreía.

… **Esta vez…**

Korra atacando a Piccolo Daimaoh con sus poderes elementales.

… **El enemigo…**

Piccolo golpeando a Korra y derribándola repetidamente, hasta dejarle casi muerta.

… **ES INVENCIBLE…**

Tonraq encarando a Piccolo y atacándolo con una poderosa técnica, para luego tratar de atraparlo en un cofre.

… **Destrucción…**

Piccolo llegando a la Fuente de la Juventud

… **Poder Ilimitado…**

Un guerrero maligno rejuveneciendo, al igual que dos maestras, una maestra agua y una maestra fuego

… **Un ser maligno…**

… **Los deseos de Piccolo Daimaoh…**

… **Deben ser…**

… **IMPEDIDOS…**

-Si ya estas dispuesta a morir, porque no bebes el agua…el Agua de los Dioses-una anciana dirigiéndose a Korra y una mirada de confusión en la Avatar.

" **La Leyenda de Korra**

 **Libro 5**

 **KI"**

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _Y este es el Tráiler, espero les haya gustado y recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan, será un verdadero placer aclarárselas._

 _En cuanto esté seguro que no hay ninguna duda que aclarar entonces subiré los datos que necesito, hasta entonces, por favor no dejen sus datos en ningún momento, ya que si lo hacen no los tomare en cuenta, gracias por su comprensión y amable atención._

 _ **Nos vemos…en Furia Legendaria…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, viendo que ya no hay más dudas del fic "Libro 5: Ki", entonces ya podemos pasar a los datos que necesito, un favor, lean las notas que pondré al final, ya que son muy importantes, gracias por su atención._

 _Y he aquí los datos que se necesitan para el fic._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Datos**

 **Nombre:** nombre del personaje

 **Apariencia Física:** descripción de su cuerpo, si es alto, delgado, chaparro, gordo, su vestimenta, etc.

 **Personalidad:** si es alegre, serio, gruñón, tímido, etc.

 **Elemento:** si es un maestro elemental, que elemento controla, si no es el caso, díganme sus habilidades en combate y si es maestro en algún tipo de arma.

 **Bando:** si esta con Korra, con Piccolo Daimaoh o si es alguien neutral.

 **Biografía:** una breve, pero detallada historia del personaje.

 **Notas:**

 **1.- Los datos deben de ser enviados lo más clara y entendiblemente posibles, para evitar algún tipo de confusión, les pido que chequen la ortografía antes de dejar cualquier información, por favor.**

 **2.- Se comenzaran a recibir los datos de los personajes a partir del capítulo 39 de "Furia Legendaria", mismo que estará listo en algunas horas, DATOS QUE SE SUBAN ANTES DEL CAPÍTULO 39 NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA.**

 **3.- La fecha límite para dejar sus datos o el capítulo límite, será el capítulo 43 de "Furia Legendaria", DATOS QUE SE DEN DESPUES DE QUE EL CAPÍTULO 43 SEA SUBIDO NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA.**

 **4.- LOS DATOS SERAN RECIBIDOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS DE "FURIA LEGENDARIA", QUE ES EL FIC EN EL QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO ACTUALMENTE Y POR TANTO ES EL QUE CHECO MAS, TAMBIEN PUEDEN HACERLO POR PM SI SE LES HACE MAS FACIL, PERO SI LOS SUBEN EN ALGUN OTRO FIC NO HAY GARANTIA DE QUE LO CHEQUE Y GUARDE LOS DATOS.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan al respecto, no duden en decirme**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _Bueno, estos son los datos que necesito para el "Libro 5: Ki", esperare sus datos en cuanto suba el capítulo 39, como he aclarado en las notas._

 _Por mi parte sería todo y si ustedes tienen alguna duda, ya saben que pueden decirme y yo tratare de responderla lo mejor posible._

 _ **Nos vemos…en Furia Legendaria…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
